1. Field of the Invention
The present Invention relates to a polish for metals, glass, plastics and their derivatives. More specifically, the present invention relates to a polishing liquid for metals and alloys, glass, plastics and their derivatives.
2. Prior Art
In order to provide background information so that the invention may be completely understood and appreciated in its proper context, reference may be made to the prior art patents and publications as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,895 to Eriksson discloses a non-abrasive metal polish or cleaning agent for objects. The polish is characterized by a combination of nitric acid and thiourea. The present invention distinguishes therefrom by being based upon the abrasive action of metal oxides and fumed silica.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,000 to Potter discloses an improvement which aids in polishing metals such as aluminum, magnesium, gold, silver brass copper and stainless steel. References cited in this patent are U.S. Pat. Nos. 40,082,910,588, 1,153,086, 4,064,061 and 4,308,060, among others. The present invention distinguishes therefrom as will be made apparent by not using flour component,animal fats, tallow glycerides, process oils and wetting agents which coat the abrasive oxides within the polish and limit their polishing action. The present invention does not use any of these substances.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of these achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a liquid polish that will enable a means for achieving superior polishing of metals such as but not limited to aluminum, stainless steel, iron, steel, copper, brass, gold, silver, platinum, and tin., glass, plastics such as but not limited to lexan, plexiglass, mylar, nylon, PVC, formica and their derivatives through the application of a minimum of effort through physical rubbing, or buffing, by the use of the liquid polish.
In fulfillment and implementation of the previously recited objects, a primary feature of the invention resides in the provision of a unique combination of ingredients, comprised of metal oxide abrasives, fumed silica and a liquid carrier which provides optimal coupling between the abrasives within a liquid polish and the surface of glass, metals, plastics and their derivatives being polished.
A more specific feature resides in the inclusion of a unique combination of compounds that effectively provide a reduction of the electrostatic atomic and molecular binding forces between the oxides and other surface coating contaminants and the materials to be polished.
It will, therefore, be appreciated that, by virtue of the reduction of the electrostatic coupling forces between the surface coating contaminants and the materials to be polished, the abrasive action of the active ingredients in this liquid polish are more easily able to dislodge the contaminating surface substances from the materials being polished.
It will be understood, then, that a specific feature of this present invention is to provide a liquid polish that removes surface contaminants more readily and with less effort on the part of the user than any prior art in the liquid polish category.